The present invention relates to an acrylic latex binder and a process for its preparation. The binder is useful for preparing paints with improved freeze-thaw stability.
Latex paints generally require anti-freeze additives, such as ethylene glycol or propylene glycol, to provide acceptable freeze-thaw stability. Although these additives are effective for their intended purpose, their future for use in paints is at the mercy of nascent regulations designed to lower and even eliminate volatile organic compounds (VOCs) in consumer products. Attempts to achieve freeze-thaw stability by incorporating higher levels of acid or surfactants into the binder polymer have deleteriously increased water sensitivity. Accordingly, it would be desirable to find alternative approaches to achieve acceptable freeze-thaw stability in paints while maintaining other desirable properties such as acceptable film formation and water insensitivity.